Akatsuki surf summer
by Heike Matsuda
Summary: e se os akatsukis e os hebis fossem passr um verão dividendo a mesma pousada? isso não vai ser fá cil para os Uchihas...
1. akatsuki o trio do orochi na praia!

Voltei dos mortos, desta vez explorando Naruto, mais especificamente os irmãos Uchihas, que eu mo muito

**Voltei dos mortos, desta vez explorando Naruto, mais especificamente os irmãos Uchihas, que eu mo muito!!**

**Não sei se é uma comédia, esta mais para geral...**

_Uma praia do país do fogo_

_A mãe dos irmãos uchihas, com 12 e sete anos mais um amigo ( não lembro o nome dele, mas ele morreu sem a gente ver o rosto dele antão...) e os filhos passavam o dia no mar. _

_Sasuke: ni-san, posso andar na sua prancha?_

_Itachi: por quê?_

_Sasuke: queria saber como é..._

_Itachi: então vem.._

_Itachi colocou sasuke em sua prancha, na sua frente e saiu com ele para o mar. Antes de pegar a onda, disse para sasuke: "vamos dar um susto em mamãe!" sasuke apenas olhou, e em cima da prancha gritou para a mãe, que relaxava quase cochilando na areia (tinha levado os filhos escondida do marido): "mamãe olha para cá!" e então a mulher entrou em pânico, ao ver o filho em cima daquela prancha._

_O susto que Itachi planejava era o de subir até a crista da onda e pular de lá junto com Sasuke. Quando estavam lá em cima a prancha se desequilibrou e sasuke levantou e girou no ar, antes de Itachi pega-lo e pular na água segurando ele. Quando emergiram só se ouviu a voz de sasuke:_

"_Ni-san, acho que a mãe desmaiou..."._

Itachi acordou de seu sonho, mofando no sol quente. Não estava de capa e sim de bermuda e uma camisa sem mangas. Nessas horas desejava nunca ter escolhido ter o cabelo longo. Kisame ao seu lado já estava parecendo um espetinho de peixe frito.

De repente, chega o líder da Akatsuki, com uma carta na mão.

Pain: vamos à praia. Vamos fugir deste calor, um conhecido meu da internet nos alugou uma casa de praia, vamos dividir a casa com outro pessoal, mas isso não é problema. Façam suas malas e entrem na van.

Logo depois todos os membros da Akatsuki estavam na van, (N/A decorada com nuvens vermelhas claro n.n).

Ao chegarem na praia e depois de arrumarem suas coisas na pousada, parecia que o pessoal que alugou junto com eles não estava.

Konan: vamos para a praia, quando agente voltar conhece eles.

Pain: Ta bom então.

Na praia uns aka compraram umas pranchas, outros se estenderam na areia e uns outros foram nadar. Mas antes de começarem a aproveitar apareceu quem dividia a pousada com eles:

Orochimaru & cia.!!

Orochimaru: que bom que vocês vieram! Pensei que não fossem chegar. Puxa Konan, como você sabe combinar bem os tons!

Konan: Obrigado Orochimaru, você tem bons olhos! n.n

Sasuke: -Surge do nada detrás do Orochimaru- Só não combina com seu biquíni...

Konan: Combina sim - abre a canga e mostra a parte de baixo do biquíni, preto com detalhes vermelhos-.

Sasuke: E como combina! 8D

Konan: - vermelha- Itachi!! Seu irmão é um pervertido!!

Sasuke: - corre até Itachi – Só não te mato agora por que eu estou de férias!

Itachi: você não ganha de mim nem no surfe!

Sasuke: vamos ver?

Itachi: é agora!

**YO, MINNA! Sei que disse que não ia mais escrever longfics, mas é que seta aqui esta completa mas é muito grande, então tive que dividir. Entendam como oneshot. É meu primeiro passo em naruto, minha última fic de FMA eu abandonei, então nem olhem ta U.U. me entendam como uma novata. O próximo cap. sai amanhã (30 de maio de 2008)**


	2. meu irmão idiota, me vença no surf!

Não vou me explicar agora vamos à fic

**Não vou me explicar agora vamos à fic!**

Ita: Duvido mesmo que você consiga me vencer...

Sas: Você é muito metido!

Ita: então esta apostado! Me vença no surf!

Sas: com que prancha mané? Elas foram para o meio do mar!

Realmente. Eles ficaram tão preocupados em discutir que nem perceberam que as pranchas foram para o meio do mar, carregadas pelas ondas. E os dois Gênios estavam na beirada, sentados na areia...

Sas: te desafio a nadar até lá!

Sem pensar duas vezes eles tiraram as camisetas ( N/A meu nariz está sangrando!)

E o sasuke jogou para o Orochimaru.

Orochimaru: -hemorragia nasal-

Os dois mergulharam e nadaram até a prancha do itachi, os dois sobem na prancha e remam até a prancha do sasuke que estava mais longe.

Sas: eu vou primeiro!!

E lá vai o sasuke!!

Ele faz uma manobra simples para mostrar para o itachi que não tinha medo de água

Volta todo se vangloriando.

Ita: - dá um chute e derruba o sasuke da prancha dele.- agora vou eu

Itachi dá um show. Sobe até o topo da prancha e fica na pontinha da prancha no maior equilíbrio! ( N/A: O.o)

Sas: seu metido

Sasuke nada até a mesma onda de Itachi e prepara um plano maligno

Sas: vai embicar mano! (1) – sasuke salta da própria prancha e pula na ponta oposta de itachi, como em uma catapulta. Lógico que o itachi saiu voando.

Itachi: seu peste ( N/A : ÒÓ, SASUKE SEU MAU!)

Akatsuki: O.O

Itachi: vamos agora os dois! Quem cair primeiro perde! E o perdedor vai dormir do lado de fora da pousada!

Sasuke: você vai morrer de frio!

Deidara: - na praia- boom...

Os dois uchihas nadam até a nova onda e começam a surfar. Então olham para a praia e percebem e que falta uma pessoa e no lugar dela esta a camiseta do deidara. Então levam um tombo.

SAS: O que foi Isso?

Ita: algum maluco derrubou a gente!

Sas e ita: - olham para a onda-

Sas e ita: deidara!!

Dei: oi 8D

Ita: o que você tava pensando?! Òó

Dei: que eu vou dormir sem os uchihas chatos na pousada!

Sas: agora é melhor de três!! Que perder a gente escolhe uma pena!

Todos: apostado!!

**Agora com o deidara... isso não vai dar coisa boa...**

**Certo, eu sei que eu me atrasei muito, mas culpem o meu professor de física. Quando eu estava tranqüila ele me manda uma lista de exercícios que se eu empilhasse tanta fórmula ficaria maior que ( e olha que eu sou alta ta!). mas como desculpas eu coloquei os uchihas e o deidara sem camisa e molhados. espero postar o mais rápido possível o próximo**

**Pra minha irmã: espero que tenha gostado ne-chan**

**Ja ne minaa**

**Matsuda s2**


	3. empate

Eu estou atrasada

**Eu estou atrasada? Não sei só sei que o cap saiu!!**

**Eu adorei a sugestão da Fafi Raposinha, por isso o Kakuzu vai tirar proveito da situação!! Façam suas apostas! Eu vou decidir quem ganha pelos reviews!**

**( eles vão se enfrentar em um outro dia ta? E eu aceito outros jogos, tipo: corrida, racha de carro beleza?)**

**Agora a fic!**

Ita: deidara você está morto!!

Dei: vem fazer!

Sãs: -olha para o itachi- trégua?

Ita: -olha o deidara e sorri-

Os dois apertam as mãos e olham o deidara com um olhar assassino ( tombo de prancha dói sabia?)

Dei:- sente o cheiro do perigo e foge para a próxima onda-

Ita: certo quem de nós dois machucar o deidara paga o almoço!

Na praia:

Orochi: meu sasuke, meu itachi S2 ( pode pegar o sasuke mas o itachi é meu!!)

Kakuzu: isto esta interessante

Kakuzu abre uma toalha no e coloca no chão umas plaquinhas que tirou não sei d onde:

Kakuzu: façam suas postas!! Que dos surfistas vai ganhar?

Kisame: se eu apostar em mim mesmo e ganhar os lucros vão para mim?

Kakuzu: 99 para mim, o resto é seu

Kisame: e se eu apostar no itachi - san?

Kakuzu: se você for o único... o preço é o mesmo

Kisame: legal ( agora eu sei por que o itachi controla ele tão fácil)

No mar...

Dei: todo arranhado machucado e com muita água no pulmão de tanto tombo dado pelos uchihas - precisava de tanta crueldade?

Uchihas: precisava...

É... Deidara havia perdido... Agora, como combinado, decidiriam um castigo.. como? Huhuhu...

Sas: então? Qual o castigo que vamos dar a esta criatura?

ita: não sei estou pensando...

dei: peraí, a aposta ainda vale? ÓÒ

ita: vale...

sas: vamos sepultar ele!!

Ita e dei: ?

Depois...

Deidara todo enterrado na areia 'afogado' na areia.

Dei: que castigo...

Sasuke desenha um biquini beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem sensual na areia em cima de deidara e itachi bate uma foto.

Dei: morre

Sãs: por falar nisso, como vocês estão arrumados na pensão

Dei: eu tive que ficar com este peste

Ita: ... por que?

Dei: posso ficar com vcs?

Iuita e dei: por que??

Sasuke aponta para o kabuto passando bronzeador no orochi:

Orochi: mais no meio kabutinho n.n

Dei e ita: bem vindo!!

Agora três loucos em um quarto... o que poderá surgir... não, não vai ter itadei, sasudei, uchihacest ou um 'ménage a troi', se bem queee, huum, vou pensar no assunto... huhuhu

**Boom, pelo o atraso, de novo a escola, prova de segunda chamada por eu perdi uma prova, os professores ainda se enrolaram deram as provas muito em cima das férias de julho – que aqui em bsb são como férias de inverno japonesas friozinho.- **

**Fiquei com raiva, vou explodir a escola, deidei-kun vai me ajudar**

**Dei: quando eu concordei com isso?**

**Heike: - ameaça jogar argila de deidara na água-**

**Dei: art is a bang!!**

**-escola da heike matsuda vai pelos ares-**


	4. 3 otários em um quarto!

**- cortina se abre-**

**- cortina se abre-**

**Heike matsuda : Errr, oi?**

**- platéia enche matsuda de tomates e outros objetos-**

**Platéia: por que se atrasou? Já são férias escolares!**

**Heike: sabe o que é, este capítulo esta tão legal que demorou um 'cadinho sabe... n.n'**

**- heike ajeita toquinha de orelhas de coelho na cabeça-**

**Antes de mais nada:**

**Corretor sem-noção: aqui esta a pousada onde estão alojkados os hebis e os seguidores de orochimaru! A praia é um pouco afastada da cidade, por isso é preciso andar um pouco para se chegar no centro. Existem poucos habitantes é uma a´rea gtranquila do litoral de Lugar Nenhum (?). a casa tem dois andares: no de baixo temos uma ampla sala, uma ampla cozinha com uma bela porta de blindex que garante iluminação. No andar de cima tem 5 quartos e um banheiro também grande. Cada quarto tem uma janela com uma sacada que forma um corredor. Tudo isso por pequenas parcelas de...**

**Heike: - chuta o corretor – já chega ò.ó9**

De noite:

Deidara: - colocando saco de dormir no chão perto da janela - só te deixamos dormir aqui porque não queremos ser cúmplices de um caso de pedofilia!

Sasuke: obrigado n.n – estende saco de dormir perto da porta.

Itachi: agora calem a boca que eu quero dormir! – estende saco de dormir entre sasuke e deidara e se deita.

Deidara: bom vocês podem ir dormir, eu ainda tenho que escovar os dentes.

Deidara sai do quarto e sasuke encosta a porta com os com o pés, queria ao máximo evitar olhar para o seu irmão. Mas dormir não estava sendo uma tarefa fácil sasuke se mechia mais que um peixe fora d'água.

Itachi: -irritado- quer parar?

Sasuke: - atira um travesseiro em itachi – não enche!

Itachi: -devolve o travesseiro- quer briga é? Ò.ó

Sasuke: - devolve o travesseiro – vem! Ò.ó9

Algum tempo depois :

Deidara volta do banheiro e abre a porta

Deidara: -recebe um travesseiro na cara – o quê... un? O.O

A cena era bem engraçada: itachi estava deitado, com sasuke em pé em cima dele, batendo nele com um travesseiro.

Sasuke: - rindo- deidara ! pega a minha câmera! Eu estou ganhando!!

Itachi: O\./o

Deidara bate uma bolada de fotos

Sasuke cai morto de cansado na cama e cai no sono, os outros imitam.

Alguns minutos depois:

Deidara: itachi! Tem uns barulhos estranhos - sacode itachi

Itachi: -se vira para deidara com o dedão na boca-

Deidara: itachi é que, o quarto do orochi...- olha para itachi- você chupa dedo?

Itachi: que que é deidara?

Deidara: tem uns sons estranhos vindo do quarto do orochi e do kabuto!

Sasuke: vai se acostumando... ¬ ¬

_Sasuke's flashback_

_Sasuke dormindo, acorda, com uns sons estranhos vindo do quarto do orochi_

_Sasuke: - corado e com medo – cobre a cabeça com o lençol._

_Fim do flashback_

Todos voltam a dormir

Itachi: agora volte a dormir e não me abraça igual vocÊ estav faznedo agora pouco antes de acordar! Ò.ó

De manhã

Deidara acorda com o sol na cara.

Deidara: por que não tem uma cortina nessa droga um!

Olha para os uchihas e se controla para não fazer barulho... sai do quarto na ponta dos pés e corro para a cozinha onde todos tomam café

Konan: deidara que é isso nem penteou o cabelo, e cadê os uchihas

Deidara: cadÊ a aquela câmera? Eles estão dormindo, não façam barulho!

Sobe para o quarto onde estão os uchihas dormindo ainda

Deidara ajeita a câmera de vídeo na frente dos uchihas. Afinal isso valia ouro... ouro!

Os irmãos uchihas dormiam abraçados. ABRAÇADOS, o itachi com o dedão na boca.

Deidara: acorda.. itachi... acorda.. itachi... ACORDA! ITACHI!

Itachi: -acorda- un?

Deidara: tu chupa dedo?

Itachi e sasuke: - acordam, olham o deidara e gritam -

Itachi e sasuke: -olham para o lado e gritam-

Itachi e sasuke: olham um para o outro e gritam-

Itachi: que que foi isso!? O.o

Sasuke: agora eu tenho motivos o bastantes o bastantes para te matar mesmo estando de férias!

Itachi: precisa gritar?!

Sasuke: meu você estava me agarrando! Não acha que eu já tenho problemas demais? Ò.ó

Deidara: - filmando – hehe

Itachi: que que tem de tão engraçado deidara?

Deidara: hein, quando vocês acordaram acho que a casa pulou uns três centímetros no mínimo!

Uchihas: O.O

Deidara: agora é melhor vocês se vestirem hoje vamos alugar um carro!

**sasori e heike sme dar atençao à platéia:**

**sasori: - colocando um laço amarelo na ponta das orelhas de coelho de heike - quer dizer que você ma tirou da fic só eu ser seu escravo aqui fora?**

**heike: como você pega as coisas rápido sasori- chan .**

**hime: - na platéia - huhum**

**heike: - empurra sasori - yo minna! ainda vai nascer uma criatura mais enrolada que eu para fazer fics bom, como presente paar vocês, eles vão alugar um carrtro, fazer mnuita besteira e etc..., vocês podem me sugerir boas confusões? E tambem, eles vão para a balada de noite, se vocês quiserem dançar ( ou algo mais) com eles, me mandem uma descrição física que vocês querem que apareça e o personagem com quem querem interagir e oq ue vocês querem que aconteçahuhu só por que eu estou boazinha hoje **

**bjs minna**


End file.
